Kagari
'Kagari '(縢り, Kagari) is the 'Legendary True Human '(伝説の真人, Densetsu No Shinjin) who is said to wield power and strength far above that of other members of her race. She is a high school student who attends the fusuma academic institute, where she cultivates influence, political and military power from behind the scenes, preparing for the day when she will mobilize her forces in the name of taking over the world and bringing a new era of dominance for her kind. She is a powerful antagonistic presence in the fanon series; one punch: the dark one. Born to wield a legendary power, kagari is considered one of the most powerful and dangerous beings not only on planet earth but in the entire universe, wielding unlimited potential for growth and limitless destructive capacity, as the one who is predestined to annihilate the modern human race and bring about a new era of prestige for the true human race. Shortly after kagari was born, her power immediately surged out of control, and the true human society which was taking care of her immediately interpreted her sudden rampage even as a baby to be a sign of the fact that she wielded the power of the legendary true human. On this rampage, almost nobody wielded the power that was required to stopher, and it took the greatest most powerful efforts of the true human military generals to actually stop her and slow her down. After this point, kagari was worshipped as the greatest, strongest and most powerful member of the true human race by her own people, who dedicated all their time and efforts into nurturing her own abilities, latent talents and deep, underlying potential, something which resulted in her powers rapidly blooming and ascending to a point that she has become easily one of the greatest and most powerful beings known in all human history. Because of her genetic advantages and the fact that she is acknowledged as the legendary warrior who was foretold of in varous ancient scriptires written by true human spritualists millions of years in the past, she is referred to as "the princess" by her people, who consider her a divine being and a matchless warrior sent from the heavens to wreak havoc upon their enemies and bring about the fruition of their ultimate goal to dominate and subjugate all humanity on earth, and eventually, all life in the universe itself to their superior power, will, and genetic greatness. Kagari herself is simply focused on satiating her bottomless desire for destruction, possessing a degree of bloodlust, desire for battle, fearlessness, talent for fighting and not to mention a destructive capacity which greatly exceeds that of any other member of her species, having proven herself as the strongest member of the true human race numerous times, crushing and effortlessly defeating the greatest true human military generals even as a child, as proof of her limitless potentiality. Appearance General Appearance Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Legendary Power Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Early Life Combat Training Fighting Armies Synopsis Powers & Abilities Kagari was born a member of the true human species, who are considered the pinnacle of evolution of the human race. She has inherited their inherent superior genetic constitution, possessing far greater strength, speed, endurance, stamina, and a talent for battle which exceeds that of any normal human being by leaps and bounds. Being the legendary true human also means that kagari is supposedly destined to be the most gifted, dominant, and powerful fighter of her race, who are already considered enormously powerful beings with immense destructive capacity, thus she is an extremely dangerous and powerful entity whose strength towers far above most others who encounter her. She has a vast roster of powers and abilities and fighting skills which she uses to dominate and destroy her foes in combat, her inherent power advantage and sheer talent in battle being such that she rarely even has to utilize the bare minimum of her true potentiality at any time. Physical Abilities 'Immense Strength: '''Kagari possesses the strength of an absolute monster. In spite of her size and build, she is at the very least, many, many times stronger than that of the greatest warriors of her race, and is infamous for one-shotting her opponents in extremely devastating, destructive displays of strength. Her sheer physical might is herculean and fear-inducing to even the greatest of warriors, and because of the physical power that she wields, kagari has never known what it is to struggle in a battle. She can easily lift, toss, and break objects of immense weight, density and mass, defeating most heroes who have attempted to challenge or stop her with simple finger flicks and gestures. Needless to say, her actual blows are observed as being much, much more explosive, inflicting widespread amounts of involuntarily destruction and devastation for hundreds of meters in the area surrounding her person. '''Enormous Speed: '''Kagari is also a terrifyingly fast combatant. When moving she becomes completely invisible to even the most attuned eyes and perceptive of individuals. She can cross immense distances in the blink of an eye, and because of the way she simply explodes towards her opponents and destinations, most people are lead to believe that she is actually teleporting from place to place. Kagari is fast enough that many of her attacks can't even be witnessed by her opponents, as an extremely dominant fighter who speed blitzes her targets from all sides, leaving them completely devastated and with the complete inability to react to her attacks, let alone perceive them. Her speed also makes her incredibly difficult to actually hit and make contact with when engaging in battle, as she is shown the ability to casually push even the fastest of heroes such as warp speed sprinter to the brink of his ability without effort. '''Incredible Durability: '''In terms of her resistance to physical damage, kagari can only be considered a tank amongst tanks. Even by the standards of the true human warriors, who are infamous for the incredible resistance to physical damage, kagari is second to none. Her endurance is such that she is completely immune to even the strongest most powerful of attacks, so much so that the combined efforts of numerous s-class heroes all nuking her at once did little more than rip apart her clothing, leaving her actual body completely unscathed. Her durability is such that she has never sensed pain even once in her life, and it allows her to completely ignore most enemy attacks, as her durability is so high that she rarely ever even has to go to the effort of dodging an attack to begin with. '''Intellectual Mastermind: '''Aside from being born gifted physically, kagari was also born with a level of wits and intelligence which greatly surpasses that of most minds of earth. Like all members of the true human race, her mind is more attuned to battle and warfare than anything else, and it is this dominant, predatory mindset which has allowed her to quickly amass a great amount of military and political influence by guiding those who are loyal to her and tricking members of the human race into blindly following her and swearing their loyalty to her. She possesses the intelligence and dangerous charisma of a business-minded politician more than anything else, capable of orchestrating events carefully to her desires and bidding with the greatest of ease, and her skill in battle is even greater. Fighting Abilities '''General Fighting Skills: '''Kagari is the greatest hand-to-hand combatant which the true human species has ever produced. She seems to use a style of fighting which is completely unique to her own usage, one which she has tempered and created throughout the numerous intense battles and training to grow stronger in her life, resulting in an extremely potent and effective system of fighting techniques. Her fighting style seems to be inspired by numerous forms of kung fu, having striking, parrying, counter, holding, throwing and submission techniques which are extremely effective. Even so, her fighting style is highly explosive, acrobatic, and generally improvised, thus making her extremely dangerous and unpredictable in the realm of close quarters combat. As a testament to her fighting abilities, kagari can easily fell even the greatest and most skilled of true human warriors with only the most casual movements, and her ability to dominate heroes who have challenged her is so great that most opponents she faces are becoming severely injured as a direct result of attacking her, she is just that dangerous in combat. Energy Control Spirit Weaponry '''Spirit Weaponry '(気迫武器, Kihaku Buki) is the name of kagari's signature ability. It is the mark of her master over lifeforce energy, which completely transcends that of the greatest true human warriors all throughout history, a skill which she solely developed, which is used in infamy by her exclusively. The various skills and techniques which kagari performs through her spirit weaponry essentially allow her to generate manifest and focus the aura of her inner lifeforce energy into the shapes of various tools and weapons, such as blades, swords, spears, and projectile weapons. These extremely dense manifestations of her own lifeforce energy can be used en masse, to barrage and overwhelm her opponents with intense and overwhelming attacks, while still possessing the highly explosive, properties of the lifeforce aura attacks and techniques, and they can be detonated and explode with enormous amounts of force whenever she desires it, inflicting immense damage. Known Attacks Transformation 'Hyper Awakening '(超覚醒, Chou Kakusei) 'Legendary Awakening '(神話醒, Shinwa Kakusei) Image Gallery Quotes Trivia *Kagari is heavily inspired by broly, the legendary super saiyan who appears in various dragon ball z movies and games. Aside from being a member of the true human race, who I have modeled after the saiyan species, Kagari also possesses many abilities and skills which are inspired by the legendary super saiyan, hence her status of being a legend among her race, who is widely considered to wield power which goes completely without rival even among her own species as a warrior to be feared and respected. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:True Humans Category:Villains